


New town new faces?

by Blue_Window



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Crack, Gen, Horror, Unspectacular cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Window/pseuds/Blue_Window
Summary: Soonyoung moves to a new city and runs across an old friend.





	

Highly frustrated Soonyoung keeps on banging against the apartment door. He knows he had seen a SOMEONE running up the stairs and closing the door behind them. And he hadn’t met a SOMEONE in ages.

He bites his lip and lowers his arms, this is not going to work damn it.

Looking around, yeah he doesn’t know this place. He doesn’t know where this door connects to, if there is another exit. Pros and cons of moving to a new town.

At times like this having the cliché power of ripping out doors would be convenient but that’s not how reality works.

Soonyoung rubs his forehead weighing his options.

Maybe another apartment on this floor is open and he can check out the layout.

 

Looking out from the balcony he can see his SOMEONE climbing down a couple of floors below him.

_Ah, beautiful._

His SOMEONE has almost reached the ground floor when Soonyoung jumps from the balcony.

He lands on the ground around the same time as his SOMEONE only with a bit more cracking, a small price for express delivery.

Conveniently not having to care about working bones he runs after his SOMEONE as they try to dip between the houses.

 

This is the part Soonyoung hates.

Dead or not everyone has to live but they just look at you with those big horrified eyes like you’re an abomination that shouldn’t exist.

You live and then you die. Soonyoung had been through both and he really didn’t see the big deal.

Decisively Soonyoung took to a step towards his (now he could see handsome young man) SOMEONE.

At least there was nowhere left to run anymore.

 

Cue another part he hates.

He is just coming to do his thing but they always have to turn things into a mess.

Soonyoung touches his shoulder where the silver bullet hit and left an ugly mark that was now drawing a black spidery web across his skin.

The young man in front of him squeezes the gun in his hands, visibly shaken.

Soonyoung lets out a low growl.

“Shit. Fucking Soonyoung. YOU had to turn into one of these things?”

Surprised to hear his name Soonyoung blinks a couple of times then smiles.

_Ah, yes I actually know this person! Jeon Wonwoo, my friend._

It sure was a coincidence to meet after all this time.

Hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia Soonyoung relaxes his shoulders and takes a step backwards.

In front of him a clearly surprised by this uncharacteristic behavior Wonwoo gapes at him.

At times like this (not that this ever happened before) Soonyoung really wishes he still had the ability to speak but what to expect when your throat is rotten and your mouths fine motor skills are impaired by dozens of bulky fangs.

“Can you..actually understand me? Recognize me?” Wonwoo asks pupils shaking.

Soonyoung crooks his head.

Wait, nodding.

_Yes yes._

 

Soonyoung drags his bag behind him happily. Moving really enabled him a fresh start with fresh opportunities.

His stomach might be unhappy and growling but now he has a chick to hatch.

It’s ok, he can diet for today.

Soonyoung makes noises that might be a poor attempt at a giggle.

Now he has someone to look good for anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something light and it turned out a bit crack-y  
> I wanted Soonyoung as the main so I can't miss out including his best bro Wonwoo. I'm happy they found each other again! c:  
> I'm not much of a writer so excuse me hi, bye.


End file.
